buscando liberdad
by R. Sycore
Summary: la aparición de un nuevo héroe en París traerá consigo lo que nuestros héroes buscan, o simplemente causara en estos que se confundan mas sobre sus sentimientos, un miraculous bastante peculiar con habilidades pocas vistas y el deseo ferviente de hawk moth de apoderarse precisamente de estos; ¿Qué secretos esconde esta chica de sonrisa fresca?
1. Chapter 1

Una noche tranquila en la ciudad parisina; sus calles siendo recorridas por sus ciudadanos sin preocupación alguna, más que las que aquejan a toda persona. En lo alto de un edificio cercano a la majestuosa torre Eiffel se encontraba sentada una fémina figura observando tranquilamente las actividades ajenas, apreciando la ignorancia de estas; su presencia pasaba desapercibida, incluso de los dos héroes de la ciudad que podía ver claramente desde su posición, estos ese encontraban en la gran infraestructura.

―sabes, Niira, no me siento cómoda en este lugar, quiero regresar a mi Sicilia- hablo a la nada la fémina, sabiendo que su interlocutor se encontraba dentro de ella.

―"no tienes otra opción. El que a tu padre transfirieran no se podía evitar, además no tenías intenciones de venir a la ciudad del amor algún día ¿Cuál es el problema que sea ahora?"-escucho la voz amable y tranquila de su kwami en su cabeza.

―aah, es cierto, pero quería venir cuando fuera "libre"; si es que lo seré alguna vez- ante esto último bufo en desgano.

No eran de su agrado las circunstancias que la hicieron hacer ese largo viaje, ni los motivos de los mismos. Lo único que podía hacer era resignarse ante lo sucedido, total siempre había sido así desde… ¿Desde siempre? Ya no lo recordaba; mejor no forzaba su mente a recordar, siempre salía perdiendo ante esto. Bueno tenía que ver el lado amable a todo esto, y eso era que podría comenzar de nuevo en el college, hacer nuevo amigos, tendría más lugares para inspirarse (como la vista que tenía enfrente de ella) y el hecho que no se desataría el infierno "tan" seguido en su casa, por los horarios de sus padres. Sí, no era tan malo en cambio al parecer.

―será mejor regresar ya es tarde y mañana comienzo la escuela- con esto dicho se levantó de su lugar para haci emprender camino saltando entre los tejados haciendo alguna que otra acrobacia para hacer el recorrido más interesante antes de que terminara.

Descendió en el balcón de una residencia en la que se podía apreciar que pertenecía a gente de una posición alta económicamente; entro con sigilo para no ser escuchada por la persona que sabía que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, no le extrañaba, siempre hacia lo mismo. Deshizo su transformación dejando ver a un pequeño ser color azul con apariencia de pájaro y con unos grandes ojos color amarillo ocre; a pesar de la escasa luz que había pudo ver como su compañero se dirigía directo al cajón entre abierto de su buro para comer su bien merecida recompensa, una barra de chocolate blanco, esto causo la risa de su protegida. Ella se dirigía al cuarto de su hermana, ya que no podía dormir en su cama por el simple hecho de que su "adorable" hermanita la estaba usando, menos mal que los cuartos estaban unidos solo separados por una cortina de perlas.

No le importo el cambiarse de ropa, lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y poder olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese ajetreado día. No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, pero algo estaba seguro, no fue suficiente; con la pereza aun presente en ella se dignó a levantarse y comenzar su rutina mañanera, que consistía en su aseo personal y la titánica tarea de levantar a su hermana. Solo Dios sabia el esfuerzo que le costaba el levantarla y los mil y un métodos con lo que lo hacía; ahora… ¿Con que la levantaba? ¿Cubos de hielo o agua fría? Se decidió con el hielo, no quería mojar su cama seria más trabajo para ella del que ya tenía para ese día.

― ¡arriba, ya es de mañana y hay mucho que hacer! Vamos, vamos no tengo todo tu tiempo-mientras decía esto retiraba las sabanas con las que se cubría y dejarle caer sin ningún descaro el hielo, consiguiendo un grito, el cuerpo de su hermana en el piso revolcándose por la congelante sensación y como toque final, la sarta de maldiciones hacia su persona. Que gratificante era ser la hermana mayor.

― ¿¡se puede saber porque hielo!?

―no quería mojar mi cama- contesto simplemente.

― ¡pero hielo! ¿¡HIELO!?- si… era grandioso ser la mayor.

―aah, no es para tanto, anda ya arréglate que se nos hace tarde- con esto dicho salió de la habitación con su mochila en mano en la cual se encontraba escondida Niira.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina se encontró con la ama de llaves Felecia, la saludo con una cordial sonrisa que fue recibida con una de igual manera más el agregado de un plato con su desayuno acompañado de un vaso de jugo de manzana. A los pocos minutos de haber comenzado a degustar su comida llego su hermana, siendo recibida de igual manera que ella, una mañana tranquila como siempre. Como todos los días, antes de que sus padres se levantaran, su madrastra más que nada; partieron para sus respectivos institutos, la ventaja de esto era que ambos estaban cerca uno del otro, solo separados por unas cuantas calles; acompaño a su hermana hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que realmente entrara.

―bien, Mikaela, de dejo, recuerda cualquier cosa que suceda espérame. Vendré por ti saliendo de la escuela así que pórtate bien.

―sí, si no te preocupes estaré bien, cuídate y que te valla bien sorella- con esto se dieron un rápido abrazo antes de separarse.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa de camino al instituto Françoise Dupont, era demasiado para ella, nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien sociable, más por el hecho de quien era hija; solo rezaba que le tocara un salón tranquilo, en la que podía pasar desapercibida, incluso que la tomaran como un fantasma eso le ayudaría mucho teniendo en cuenta su secreto. Una vez enfrente del edificio se quedó contemplándolo por alguna razón la atmosfera que irradiaba la descoloco, no estaba acostumbrada a lugares tan… cálidos, eso era, un lugar cálido. Entro para dirigirse con el director y le diera su horario, en el proceso de acordar ciertos asuntos con él toco el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases, tuvo que correr para llegar a lo que sería su nuevo salón, podía escuchar el barullo que había dentro, a los pocos minutos vio que se aproximaba la docente, supuso que era ella.

―hola, tú debes ser la nueva alumna, Akadia Di Simforá ¿Correcto?-pregunto una mujer joven de cabello castaño cobrizo y mirada aqua.

―sí, disculpe le puedo pedir que no diga mi apellido, por favor-hablo con una voz queda.

―está bien, pero no veo problema de que sepan su apellido señorita- con esto dicho solo recibió un rostro desganado como respuesta. No quiso entrar en detalles, por alguna razón lo pidió-será mejor entrar- solo tuvo un sentimiento.

Al entrar el lugar se sumió en silencio, lo atribuyó a su presencia; se sintió cohibida, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y esto fue a peor con la mirada de recibía de parte de la rubia que todo su persona decía "soy superior a ti", ante esto solo bajo su mirada. No escucho lo que haya dicho la profesora, solo reacciono cuando le pidió que se presentara.

―mucho gusto, soy Akadia R.D.S y vengo de Italia-dijo con en tono bajo, sus nervios no le daban las fuerzas para elevar más su voz, ""Gesù, ni tengo diez minutos aquí y ya quiero irme. Por favor apiádate de mí, soy buena chica"", ese fue su pensamiento en el mismo instante en el que alzo la mirada para apreciar a sus compañeros.

―podrías repetirlo, más fuerte por favor para que te escuchen- ante el pedido inspiro aire para tomar valor.

―me llamo Akadia, soy de Italia y es un gusto conocerlos- esta vez sí fue escuchada por todos, algunos le sonrieron al escuchar la mención de su procedencia, otros en cambio no pudieron guarde sus pensamientos.

―claro que es un gusto el que me conozcas, siendo la chica más bonita de aquí y de todo París –hablo Chloe jactándose, varios viraron los ojos ante estas palabras.

Esto le demostró que debería mantener cierta distancia para evitar problemas. Se le asigno su asiento al final de las escaleras junto al chico pelirrojo que no hacia acopio de su presencia, concentrado en lo que escribía en su cuaderno; sin preámbulo se dirigió hacia allá, saludando en el camino a la simpática rubia que de manera discreta le daba la bienvenida, una vez que se situó pudo apreciar que el chico no estaba escribiendo, sino dibujando, esto le dio la confianza suficiente para, por una vez en la vida, ser ella misma sin ser juzgada.

Con esto, sabía que su estancia en Paris seria benéfica. Ahora solo quedaba la incógnita de la reacción de los héroes del lugar con su presencia, por lo que investigo y escucho de ellos, tenía grandes expectativas; pero de ¿Qué manera era la correcta de presentarse? Eso más tarde lo averiguaría, por el momento tomaría atención a las clases para adecuarse, le serviría de distracción.


	2. Chapter 2

Bluebird

No supo en que momento había terminado la mitad de la jornada escolar, pero se encontraba ahora viendo que hacer en lo que quedaba de receso tenía la intención de ir a la biblioteca, hasta que se percató de que no conocía el edificio. Se debatía entre ir a preguntarle a alguien que la guiara o ir por su propia cuenta y perderse, era en estos momentos que se desagradaba a si misma por su carente habilidad para entablar una plática; fue hasta que escucho las voces de unas chicas detrás suyo burlándose (seguro de ella) de su forma de actuar que reacciono, decidió mejor irse a otro lado, para no parecer una idiota. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando fue interceptada por un par de chicos, uno rubio y el otro moreno un poco más alto que su acompañante, si no mal recordaba ellos estaban en su misma clase.

―hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto el chico rubio. Ante esto solo recibió una profunda mirada plateada, que no solo lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él, sino también a su amigo Nino.

―Adrien Agreste, ¿verdad?- ante esto recibió una sonrisa del nombrado.

―al final escogiste la escuela normal-dijo Adrien.

―bueno, es mejor que ir a esa escuela de elite o el de señoritas.

―wow, wow ¿ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto Nino, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo ellos dos se conocían si apenas la chica había llegado. Solo escucho una suave risa.

―sí, digamos que el aburrimiento ayuda a que se comience una plática-ante tal respuesta, el moreno no comprendió que quiso decir; ya después le pregunta bien a su amigo.

―por cierto, ¿Cómo saliste del lugar? Ningún guardia supo que saliste. El señor Fausto estaba bastante alterado cuando le dije que te habías ido, no dejaba de lamentarse-hablo el rubio comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

―Salí por la puerta trasera, de que otra forma iba a salir. Y con lo que me dices ahora entiendo su actitud que tenía después.

Siguieron hablando por largo rato, aunque los que más hablaban eran Nino y Adrien, Akadia por otro lado se mantenía callada y contestaba lo necesario; les resulto difícil el encontrar algún tema en el que se mantuviera más de dos palabras viniendo de ella, pero al final lo lograron. Escuchar como discutían el futuro DJ y ella era de lo más interesante.

Nino nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien que lo igualase en su conocimiento sobre la música, la chica resulto ser toda una caja de sorpresas. El receso había terminado y si no fuera porque Adrien les recordó que tenían que regresar al salón. Su entrada no pasó desapercibida por cierto par de chicas que veían la llegada se ese trio.

―parece que se llevan de las mil maravillas-comento Alya, una vez que se situaron en sus asientos el par de chicos, mientras que Akadia se dirigía a su asiento.

―como no hacerlo si la chica sabe más que yo en música-hablo Nino enfatizando con las manos. Esto hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza con un notable sonrojo

―Akadia espera, antes que te vayas podrías darme tu nombre completo y tus datos para agregarte al grupo-dijo Marinette acercándose con cuaderno y lápiz en mano.

Con cierta timidez la susodicha tomo ambos objetos he hizo lo que se pidió, una vez terminado se los entrego. Marinette miro el escrito para comprobar que se encontraba todo, más sin embargo amplio los ojos al leer el apellido de la chica, no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendida llamado la atención de su alrededor; aun mas por la reacción que tuvo Akadia, tapándole la boca a Marinette con un sonrojo que recorría toda su cara.

―p-por fa-favor no le digas a nadie- fue solo un susurro lo que Marinette escucho, su única acción fue asentir.

―Rosemary es un lindo nombre-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

― gr-gracias.

El día siguió su curso hasta llegar al final de las clases en donde todos se empezaban a retirar. Marinette junto con Alya se encontraban en la entraba de la escuela para observar como el amor platónico de la primera se iba a su limosina, un suspiro de la joven enamorada salió de sus labios, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza; era lo típico con ella.

― ¿hasta cuándo seguirás haci?, deberías declararte.

― ¡no! no es el momento.

―Marinette, si sigues así perderás tu oportunidad.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera contestarle fue empujada por alguien, causando la caída de ambos, al alzar la mirada se encontró con la chica nueva, ella no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez "scusa", por más que le dijo que no era necesario que se disculpara (creyó que eso estaba diciendo). No paro hasta que Alya puso una mano en su hombro causando el sobre salto de Akadia y que virara hacia su persona.

―vamos, no es para tanto-dijo extendiéndole su mano que fue aceptada.

―scusate, soy bastante torpe y no me fije.

―está bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto hace rato se me olvido presentarme soy Marinette y ella es Alya, soy la presidenta de la clase y si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en decirme - hablo Marinette una vez que se levantó brindándole una sonrisa sincera que fue igual recibida.

―sí, muchas gracias lo tendré en mente. Bueno hasta pronto- Akadia antes de girarse y seguir su camino escuchó una gran explosión-¡que fue eso!- grito al momento en que veía a lo lejos como una chica con un traje bastante extraño causaba destrozos por su camino, esto la dejo sorprendida; sabía que en parís ocurría cosas "extrañas", ya que lo mencionaban en las noticias, pero nunca se imaginó que eran esta clase de cosas extrañas.

―es otro villano, no te preocupes que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo derrotaran como siempre-contesto con una euforia Alya, sacando su celular- ¡tengo que tener una primicia para el Lady blog!- sin más la chica salió corriendo en dirección al evento.

―será mejor que te escondas puede ser peligroso, yo iré a buscar a Alya-dijo Marinette y como su amiga bloguera salió corriendo. Akadia se quedó ahí sin más.

Marinette salió en dirección por donde se fue Alya, sin embargo no la siguió, sino se escondió en un callejón para haci transformarse y dar paso a la heroína Ladybug. Con su yo-yo se fue impulsando para llegar cuando antes a donde estaba la chica akumatizada en cuestión de minutos comenzó el enfrentamiento entre ambas chicas, la pelea era reñida aunque esto cambio con la llegada de su fiel compañero de combate, Chat Noir.

―My Lady, ¿ya le he dicho lo hermosa que se ve hoy?-dijo Chat en el momento en que evitaba un ataque que iba dirigido a su damisela-sino, se lo digo, hoy está realmente hermosa-menciono dándole un guiño.

―gatito no es momento para el coquetear-hablo Ladybug un tanto irritada por la actitud de su gatuno compañero.

― ¡Molestos, son molestos! ¡Desaparezcan! ¡Desaparezcan de una vez!-dicho esto lanzo un potente rayo hacia ambos héroes, causando su separación.

Tras esto siguió atacando sin darles descanso ni tampoco dejar que alguno de los dos se pudiera acercar a ella y quitarle el block de notas, donde residía el akuma; era realmente fuerte, como los últimos villanos que habían enfrentado. La pelea se estaba prolongando más de lo que quisieran ambos dueños de los miraculous; la situación iba de mal en peor, cuando en uno de los ataques que iba dirigidos a Ladybug que esquivo en el último instante, no salió del todo ilesa de él, ya que parte del rayo alcanzo su pierna imposibilitándole el modo de moverse. El rayo que siguió su trayectoria chocó contra un edificio atrás de la parisina causando su derrumbe. Aun con toda la agilidad o velocidad que tenía Chat Noir, no llegaría para socorrer a su Lady, salvarla de ser enterrada.

"¿Acaso este es el final?" pensó Marinette al ver su fatídico final cerca. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar su eminente desenlace, más esto nunca ocurrió. Al abrir los ojos aprecio una silueta azulada que, usando un abanico gigante del mismo color, impedía él ser enterrada. Todo fue rápido a partir de eso, la llegada de Chat para sacarla de ahí, y como, el sujeto, con un grácil movimiento hizo añicos los restos del edificio. Ya estando en una parte más alejada del desastre, se permitieron respirar el aire que sin darse cuenta contuvieron.

―mi lady ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Chat, con una expresión poco propia del coqueto gatito.

―si… no te preocupes, hay que derrotar a esa akuma-dijo, reincorporándose con un poco de ayuda de su compañero.

―My Lady no debe-

―no hay tiempo para eso, Chat, vamos-corto Ladybug antes que terminara de hablar.

Con mayor calma (la que se podía tener en una situación así), aprecio que la persona que la salvo era una chica con un traje azul, que en su indumentaria que traía poseía una falda, que más parecía una cola de pájaro, de corto cabello castaño con morado que se iba degradando a azul al llegar a las puntas. Con su abanico hacia frente al villano, dándoles el suficiente tiempo para que se repusieran. Sin más ambos héroes llegaron a socorrerla y de una vez derrotar al akuma.

―ragazza coccinella, no deberías pelear con esa herida- reprocho la chica azulina a Ladybug- y tú- y señalando a Chat Noir-piccolo gattino, persuade a tu novia.

―lo ve My Lady, el mundo quiere que estemos juntos-dijo Chat con una sonrisa gallarda en su rostro.

―en primer lugar: no somos novios-hablo una malhumorada Ladybug, en el momento que evitaba con su yo-yo otro ataque-y en segundo lugar: ¿Quién eres?

―las presentaciones las dejamos para el final, les parece. Ahora ¿Qué hago?, nunca me topé con algo así

―hay que destruir el block de notas que tiene, ahí está el akuma. Sé un distractor.

Con esto dicho emprendió con una velocidad impresionante a entretener al akuma, seguida de Chat Noir como respaldo. Teniendo una oportunidad para usar su Lucky Charm y que su plan funcionara para obtener el objeto donde se encontraba la akuma, romperlo y haci dar paso a su purificación, como toque final la reparación del todo dejándolo como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo visto por una impresionada chica con abanico contráctil.

―entonces, ¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Ladybug acercándose a la chica de traje azul, sin embargo fue ignorada por esta.

―oye My Lady te hizo una pregunta, contesta-hablo Chat mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que los mirase.

―scusa, quede sorprendida-menciono la chica- Soy Bluebird, un gusto- dándoles una ligera sonrisa; sonrisa que se perdió el en momento de divisar la llegada de la prensa-yo me voy, odio las cámaras- y con esto partió, dejándolos solos.

―pero no hay cámaras aquí-dijo Chat a Ladybug, su única interlocutora. Viendo a los pocos minutos la llegada de los medios, ambos entendieron a lo que se refería-¿acaso es adivina, o algo así?


End file.
